Our Heartbeats, On Replay
by spites
Summary: Sakura doesn't want anything for Christmas, even though Naruto keeps insisting on getting her something. However, Sakura only wants one thing for Christmas.


_Dedicated to Jennifer. I LOVE HER SOOOOOO MUCH!

* * *

  
_

**Our Heartbeats, On Replay  
**

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

"C'mon Sakura, I know you want something for Christmas. I've been letting you spoil me with free stuff. I'm such a fucking asshole!"

"You're not a complete asshole Naruto" I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a present"

I think it's sweet of him that he wants to get me a present, but I really don't need anything. And it's not like we're dating or anything, so he's not obligated to get me anything.

"I don't want anything Naruto. If you really want to get me something, make me a hand-knitted scarf" I laughed

"I'll buy you a knitted scarf! I don't have time for thaaaaaaaaat" He whined, "It'll take me a whole year!"

I don't want a bought one. I think it means more if he makes it himself, don't you think?

"That's fine" I said nonchalantly, "Then I'll have one more present than this year"

He started using a puppy dog face, "But…but…but"

Seriously, that's not going to work on me, "It's okay Naruto. I really don't want anything"

"NO! I'MA GET YOU SOMETHING!" He sorta lost it.

"Seriously it's okay" I tried calming him down.

"stfu. You want something"

I thought it over a little, "Well… I did want something before. But I knew I would never get it so I gave it up a long time ago"

"What is it? Tell me" I built up his curiosity.

"I can't tell you, 'cause then it won't come true" I giggled.

"I'll make it come true…so tell me!"

I blushed, "I can't say it. It's too embarrassing"

"Nooo tell me. OMG. Is it a pile of tampons?"

I laughed, "EW! No. It's not something that can be…bought? I guess."

"Well, tell me! Tell me now! What if I die in my sleep?"

"You're not that old Naruto. You're about a month younger than me"

"So what's your wish?"

I smiled, "Are you going to Ino's Christmas party tonight?"

"I don't know if I want to yet"

"Oh okay" I said a little disappointed, "There's going to be a small talent show. Sasuke is going to play the guitar for me"

Sasuke is his best friend. My best friend Hinata has a slight crush on him and has a better voice than I do. But, she's too shy to sing in the show. So I'm going to sing in her stead. I kind of want Naruto to be there. But it's embarrassing.

"Is that so?" He sounded uninterested.

I tried to persuade him, "I'm going to sing"

"Oh?"

"Yeah so don't come! It's embarrassing" I tried my way at reverse psychology.

"Hmmm, maybe I should go! Maybe Sasuke's horrible singing will win over yours"

I laughed, "I'm singing and Sasuke is playing guitar we're going to perform together"

"Huh? I thought…"

"I'll see you tonight then" I waved and skipped away.

**.:Time Gap:.**

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Sasuke, what should I do?"

"Why do you have to worry about getting Sakura a present so much? She's not your girlfriend or anything. Or is it, you like her?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto blushed a bit, "I d-d-do not! And I should give her a present. I've been an ass to her lately and I think she deserves something for putting up with me. I mean she bought me food almost every day. She comes over to see me. Mom likes her. It's just weird."

Sasuke just nodded, not really paying attention, but playing his guitar to make sure he's got the chords.

Naruto's interest peaked, "What are you two performing anyway?"

Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you come tonight and you'll find out?"

**.:Time Gap:.**

"CHEERS!"

Everyone's glasses were filled with the non-alcoholic sparkling cider (don't drink until your legal :D).

Ino prepared her speech, "Thanks everyone for coming! Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the rest of the night! We'll be starting the talent show soon"

Everyone went back to chatting.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

"Hinata! I can't wear this!"

"Of course you can" She grinned, "I made it especially for you"

"But…" I looked in the mirror. It was a Christmas dress, a very short one for that fact. It was pretty much the "sexy"-female Santa costume. Strapless red dress with white fur around the hem that reaches above my knees, then there was the long black heel boots, I had cuffs for my wrists, and my hair is held up in two pigtails. I can't sing in this!

"Hinata, I can't sing in this!"

"Of course you can! Now c'mon, you and Sasuke are almost up"

"But…"

"No buts…you promised you'd sing. You even got to pick out the song"

I pouted. Well I wanted to sing to Naruto…but that's embarrassing.

"By the way, I left a present for you in your pocket. It's a good luck charm. Just don't use it yet" Hinata winked. I didn't really understand but I was rushed out already.

I took a deep breath and walked onto Ino's stage, "Hey there everybody. This is a Christmas song for Christmas afterall, and I dedicate this to a certain someone out there."

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. Sasuke strummed the first chords and I opened my eyes and saw him standing there in the back. I smiled and began to sing.

_ Nunan neomu yeppeoseo_  
_ Just when I thought I could go_  
_ My heart is lost and you're pulling me back again_  
_ Wishing on a falling star wish I could be where you are_  
_ somehow you came and changed my everything_

_ when you're not around I just feel a little down_  
_ This is kinda silly right...it's not okay to me_  
_ and I think I'm gonna hate that boy_  
_ if you turn your back on me_  
_ I don't wanna let this go...but I'm wondering_

_ How do I be careful not to show you what I dream of_  
_ kinda crazy but replay replay replay_

_ when we're together every moment that I treasure_  
_ like a movie that replay replay replay_

_ you know you're my MVP no one else has got what I need_  
_ when it's just us two, _  
_ I get shy but then you keep it so cool_  
_ the way you're always watching out for me_  
_ and although I wanna believe_  
_ Tell me I'm not just imagining_

_ when you're not around I just feel a little down_  
_ This is kinda silly right...it's not okay to me_  
_ and I think I'm gonna hate that boy_  
_ if you turn your back on me_  
_ I don't wanna let this go...but I'm wondering_

_ Nunan neomu yeppeo I don't wanna hear it no more_  
_ cause I know it's gonna replay replay replay_  
_ Keep trying not to fake it how am I supposed to say it_  
_ you're the song that I replay replay replay _

The crowd clapped and I finally snapped out of my eye-lock with him.

I bowed and turned to Sasuke he rested his hand on my shoulder and nodded. I gave him a smile and walked off the stage.

I headed out of the room to catch a breather. I can't believe I just sang all that and would only look at him. I blushed. I walked over to the giant window and watched the snowfall.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Naruto after losing eye contact also realized his heart was pounding. He tried to rush through the crowd of people to get to the stage. But found, that she wasn't there.

He caught Sasuke, "Where is she?"

Sasuke smirked and pointed to the exit that leads to the gigantic hall. Naruto ran for it.

He tried catching his breath and looked around and saw her standing by the window. He watched as she would look up at the falling snow. He noticed the way she would bring her hands to her face and blow hot air into them.

He didn't realize that his feet had brought him over to her. She didn't seem to notice either. She stuffed one hand in her pocket and was about to put in the other one, but Naruto grabbed it in his.

She turned, "N-Naruto..."

Naruto hugged her tightly, "I told you already I'm going to get you something for Christmas"

Sakura blushed but smiled, "All I want for Christmas is your heart."

Sakura took out her other hand to wrap her arms around him too and found the present in the pocket (that Hinata left). She pulled back from Naruto to look at what she was holding and blushed.

Naruto chuckled and took the mistletoe and put it above them.

"You know this is so cliché" She pouted, "I can't belie-"

Before she could finish he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

**THE END!

* * *

**

Merry Christmas.

Love you Jenn.


End file.
